Bencana Paman Mesum!
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Momo, gadis SMU biasa, memiliki seorang paman yang luar biasa  mesumnya maksudnya  bernama Aizen. Nampaknya hubungan paman-keponakan ini nggak akur lantaran Momo nggak ngakuin pamannya satu ini.. RnR?


Bencana Paman Mesum!

By : Armalita Nanda R.

Hello minna sama. kangen dengan saya? (plak)

Untuk menunjukkan eksistensi saya, saya publish 1 fanfic di tengah kesibukan saya XD

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, Scoopy © Honda<p>

Rating : T

Genre : Humour, Family

WARNING : OOC, AU, Gaje, Aizen jadi paman mesum!

* * *

><p>Ah, rumah keluarga Hinamori. Rumah yang damai. Mereka terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan seorang anak bernama Momo. Dan paman dari Momo yang bernama Sousuke Aizen juga tinggal disini.<p>

"Ayah, ibu, Momo berangkat sekolah dulu," ujar Momo.

Aizen yang merasa tak dianggap langsung nyahut, "Lho? Paman kok nggak dipamiti?"

Momo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ahaha, udah deh ya, nggak usah ngaku-ngaku jadi pamanku. Puih!" kata Momo. Wew, nampaknya atmosfernya berubah nih!

"Aku pamanmu lho," sahut Aizen santai, yang nggak dianggap enteng sama Momo.

"Nggak! Ih!" Momo langsung ngacir berangkat. Naik bis. Pasalnya, dia nggak mau diantar sekolah sama orang-yang-tampangnya-mesum alias Aizen, yang sebenarnya pamannya.

Waah.. poor Aizen. Nasib jadi paman yang tak dianggap!

_-Di sekolah-_

"MOMO!" teriak cewek yang bernama Rangiku Matsumoto dengan kerasnya.

Momo cuma nutup kuping. "Apaan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hanya menyapa dirimu," jawab Rangiku dengan bahasa yang berat.

"Ahaha, okelah. Ayo, ke kelas."

Di kelas, anak-anak pada sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Ada Rukia yang lagi main chappy, Hitsugaya yang lagi bobow, Yumichika yang lagi ngaca di kepalanya Ikkaku, plus Renji yang lagi ngupil.

Ternyata, kegiatannya Renji makin parah. Puas ngupil, dia ngelapin ke bajunya Ichigo. Langsung aja Ichigo melayangkan bogem mentah kepadanya.

Momo cuma ketawa ngelihat Renji yang bonyok dipukulin Ichigo. Melihat itu, Renji merengut.

"Woy, Hinamori! Ada temanmu dipukulin kok malah pringisan alias ketawa ketiwi?" protes Renji.

"Biarin, salah sendiri! Ih, jauhkan tangan nista itu dariku!" kata Momo terus ngacir ke tempat duduknya.

Momo duduk sebangku sama Rangiku, dan di depanya ada Rukia Kuchiki dan Orihime Inoue. Langsung aja mereka berempat bergosip ria. Senna yang duduk di belakang Momo, ikutan ngegosip.

Ternyata, sasaran gosip mereka hari ini adalah kepala botak Ikkaku yang makin kinclong.

"Itu kepalanya diapain ya bisa kinclong gitu?"

"Dilap tiap hari kali."

"Maybe. Atau dikasih minyak rambut?"

"Yee, dia kan kagak punya rambut, Non!"

"Betul, betul, betul. Lagian kepalanya bisa mantulin cahaya gitu."

"Ho'oh, kelas jadi terang benderang!"

"Eh, eh, alau keramas gimana tuh?"

"Ehehe, emang apaan yang dikeramasin?"

"Hahahahaha.."

Nggak disangka-sangka, orangnya denger.

"Oke, aku emang gundul. Kenapa? Iri? Mau digundulin, hah?"

Ooops. Tapi, cewek-cewek tadi malah ketawa plus ngelanjutin acara mereka. Wah, ngajak ribut nih.

Untungnya, bel masuk menyelamatkan mereka.

_-Pulang sekolah-_

Momo melangkah keluar kelas dengan riang gembira. Sampai, terdengar suara yang sangat amat tidak diinginkannya.

"Momo!" panggil seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Aizen.

"_Oh, nehi! Ngapain ni orang pake jemput aku segala! Ih!" _batin Momo.

"Eh, itu pamanmu?" tanya Rukia, yang tiba-tiba muncul, sambil nunjuk Aizen.

"Bukan, itu tetangga sebelah kok!" kata Momo.

Dengan segera, Momo mendatangi Aizen dengan raut wajah bete.

"Ngapain sih lu, Zen, pake jemput-jemput segala," protes Momo.

"Ya karena kamu kan keponakan paman!" jawab Aizen sambil senyum sok ganteng. Seketika, bogem mentah mendarat di wajah Aizen.

Yah, akhirnya sih mereka tetep pulang bareng. Tapi, Momo bete 1001 malam (?).

-Keesokan harinya-

Pagi yang cerah, sebenarnya. Tapi tidak bagi Momo Hinamori. Pasalnya, hari ini do'I dipaksa mamanya supaya berangkat ke sekolah diantar sang paman tercinta alias Aizen! Maksud mamanya sih baik, biar Aizen sama Momo jadi rukun gitu.

Di sekolah, temen-temen Momo pada was wes wos. Ternyata, mereka ngira kalau si Om itu pacarnya Momo! Weleh-weleh, boro-boro, males beudz. Nah, si Rangiku yang udah temenan sama Momo dari SD sebenernya udah tahu kalau itu paman Momo. Tapi, dia diem aja. Yah, sebenarnya sih karena Momo nggak mau teman-temannya tahu kalau Aizen itu pamannya.

"Mo, tadi itu siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Senna memberanikan diri. Momo langsung melotot.

"Pacar? Oh, no no no! Aku nggak level ya sama om-om mesum semacam dia itu. Mana hobinya ngebokep, ih!" jawab Momo. Senna menyipitkan mata.

"Lalu? Siapa dia?" tanyanya serius.

Momo cuma menaikkan pundaknya, tanda nggak tahu. Boo! Padahal paman sendiri.

Karena nggak tahan lagi, akhirnya Rangiku angkat bicara. "Senna, itu tadi pamannya Momo," ujarnya.

Momo melotot, tapi Senna tersenyum lega.

"Ku pikir pacar Momo. Kaget!"

Momo ketawa lalu menampakkan death-glare super-duper ngeri ke arah Rangiku. Rangiku malah balas senyum gaje.

"Ahaha, Momo~! Kamu pasti seneng beudz ya dianter paman tercinta?" goda Rangiku.

"Paman? Oh, nehi! Aku bahkan nggak kenal sama dia," sahut Momo. Jahatnya!

Renji, yang juga udah tahu kalau Aizen paman Momo, ikutan godain Momo.

"Alah, nggak usah ngeles! Dia kan paman favoritmu! Buah kesukaannya aja sama kayak kamu, Peach," kata Renji. Oopps!

"Huh, udah deh ya. Babon nggak usah ikutan," ujar Momo. Seketika Renji diam. Serangan telak!

_-Pulang sekolah-_

Handphone Momo bunyi. _Mama calling._ Momo mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hello, Mom. What's up?" tanya Momo. Weleh, pake bahasa Inggris segala!

"Hah? Kamu ngomong apa, Mo?" sahut sang mama. Jyah!

"Oh, iya, Mommy kagak bisa bahasa Inggris! Momo lupa, Ma! Ada apaan, pake telepon Momo?" tanya Momo.

"Oh, nggak. Ini loh. Nanti kamu dijemput paman Aizen ya?"

JLEGERR!

Seperti petir menyambar, Momo Hinamori berteriak, "APA?"

"Aduh, ribut deh! Udah deh ya, nanti kamu dijemput, oke?"

Pip.

Telepon diputus.

"_Oh, nehi! What should I do?"_ batin Momo. Yah, kayaknya nggak ada pilihan lain selain dijemput om tercinta –coret- om yang tak dianggap.

Sementara itu, di rumah keluarga Hinamori.

Mama Momo masuk ke kamar Aizen. Aizen, yang sebenernya lagi browsing gambar nista, langsung menyembunyikan hapenya. Mamanya Momo menatap penuh selidik.

"Kak, tolong jemput Momo di sekolah. Kalian itu supaya rukun," ujar sang mama.

"Okelah~ bentar ya," kata Aizen. Yah, do'i seneng-seneng aja. Sekalian liat cewek-cewek ABG. Gara-garanya nih, Aizen ditinggal istri ke luar kota. Huh, dasar. Mungkin istrinya pengen kabur dari Aizen kali.

_So_, berangkatlah Aizen ke sekolah Momo naik Scoopy Pink. Begitu nyampe, dia tepe-tepe alias tebar pesona sama cewek-cewek disana. Ih, emangnya punya pesona ya?

Begitu sang keponakan menampakkan batang hidungnya, Aizen bergaya sok cool. Sementara si Momo malah semakin sebel + jijik sama tu paman. Apalagi pas lihat Scoopy!

"_Oh, no! Kenapa harus Scoopy? Mana Pinky lagi! Oh, dosa apa aku sampai dapat cobaan kayak gini," _batin Momo yang kayaknya udah mau mati.

Melihat wajah Momo, Rangiku langsung bernyanyi pelan.

_Scoopy, Scoopy Pinky_

_Senengnya naik Scoopy, Scoopy Pinky_

_Bersama dengan paman, paman keren_

Buk!

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di kepala Rangiku. Momo langsung jalan ke arah Om Aizen. Sang paman malah senyum nista. Seketika dia jadi korban keganasan seorang Momo Hinamori.

_-Di rumah-_

Aizen udah kapok dipukulin keponakannya. Akhirnya dia beliin Momo buah peach selagi Momo mengurung diri di kamar. Sebenernya sih, ngerjain PR.

"Mo! Momo! Paman boleh masuk?" tanya Aizen sambil menggedor pintu kamar Momo.

"Hah? Ngapain?" sahut Momo.

"GPP sih," jawab Aizen pake bahasa sms.

"Ih, ya udah, masuk," kata Momo.

Aizen masuk lalu menyodorkan peaceh yang tadi dibelinya pada Momo. Momo menatap peach itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tapi, ketika akan mengambil buah itu, Aizen menarik peach itu kembali.

"Panggil aku paman dulu, baru aku kasih," kata Aizen.

Momo merengut, mikir, akhirnya mangut-mangut. "Oke, paman Aizen, berikan buah peach itu padaku," ujar Momo.

Aizen senyum sambil memberikan buah itu pada Momo lalu mengelus kepala Momo.

"Itu baru anak baik!"

-END-

What the hell? Gaje ah -_-

Well, that's it. Review?

-Armalita Nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!-


End file.
